Canekind
}} Canekind is Terezi Pyrope's Strife Specibus. Also functions as a regular walking stick, and some seem to reference various attributes of Daredevil's cane. It is a possible Specibi of Caliborn and in the duality of their AK-47 rifles, as used it to give Ms. Paint with his scepter. __TOC__ Bull Penis Cane A weapon used by Clubs Deuce inside the Felt manor. Did we mention it's a Bull Penis Cane? Deuce commences to flip out when he discovers what nonsensical item he has been using. Everyone would flip the fuck out; even you would. Walking Cane Terezi's normal walking stick which doubles as a weapon. Terezi has used this ever since she was blinded by Vriska. The bottom is candy-apple red, Terezi's favorite color. Spear Cane The upgraded form of Terezi's Cane. It can be used as both a spear and a tri-segmented flail held together by a strong piece of cord. This type of weapon is formally known as a sansetsukon (Japanese) or sanjiegun (Chinese), although they are typically staffs while Terezi's is a spear. It has two blades on either side of the top. Dragon Cane A cane with a dragon head which was possibly alchemized with one of her scalemates (probably Pyralspite). It now has two swords on the inside that connect to either end of the cane. She wields both blades at once to take down large enemies. Terezi's ancestor, Neophyte Redglare, owned a similar-looking staff, and Karkat/Terezi found it in a dream bubble chest in Openbound: Part 2, where it was named a "Stabbing Cane". Terezi used this cane to unsuccessfully attempt to kill Gamzee. Following her defeat, the dragon-head blade was taken by Gamzee and used to murder Karkat. It was last seen being used while fighting Spades Slick in Collide. Terezi used the other blade to charge at Aranea, and was psychically forced to stab herself with it in turn. Black Staff The lesser seen half of Caliborn's favorite weapon is a shiny black staff. It resembles a chess piece, as well as somewhat resembling the scepters of the Black Kings, and it is the innocuous double of his often used (usually on Gamzee) black assault rifle. Gold Staff Identical to the Black Staff except for its color, Caliborn used this staff while he was fighting John. It is the innocuous double of the Gold Rifle, and it seems to merely serve as a thematic step in the direction of becoming . Golden Cuestaff This golden staff was used by to brutally smack poor Ms. Paint when he raided Andrew Hussie's place. It is gigantic and apparently very heavy, weighing in at several hundred pounds. The top of the staff is adorned with a flashing Green Sun and the general shape is reminiscent of a pool cue, hence the name. It is the innocuous double of an equally huge assault rifle. It was in the possession of Spades Slick after discarded it, and he used it in Collide until his death. Marvus' Cane This cane is Marvus's signature object, despite apparently not needing it to walk. Inside the cane is a hidden blade; whether or not Marvus is proficient with the blade is unknown since he only uses it to fake killing the player, although it could simply shift strife specibi like Jane's spoon/forkkind.